Love through the century
by Domina Mortem
Summary: Aquella niña que se había convertido en mujer decidió huir para esconderse de una sociedad amante de prejuicios. Jamás habría planeado cruzarse con aquel burgués, mucho menos habría querido enamorarse de él cuando la familia Him ocultaba demasiadas inmoralidades dignas de la prensa rosa. Pero ahí estaba; en cama con ese hombre, ocultando su desnudez. [Siglo XIX. One-Shot. Azules]


Soy **Lady Of The Death.**

Me cambié el nombre a **Domina Mortem** pero pueden seguir llamándome **Lady.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes de la caricatura no son de mi propiedad, solo los utilizo con el fin de alimentar el ocio colectivo_.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** _UA (Gran Bretaña, año 1872), OoC, One-shot largo. Leve melosidad (me emocioné tanto con esta pareja que saqué mi faceta cursi), Lime… ¿A quién engaño?, lo que he escrito cae más en un soft lemmon. Los azules sacaron mi lado atrevido (?), igual no es explícito porque como les dije es muy ligero._

* * *

.

 **.-.-. Love through the century .-.-.**

.

* * *

El hollín cubría gran parte de su pálido rostro, ese que alguna vez gozó de saludables sonrojos en unas regordetas mejillas cuando tan solo era una inocente e ingenua niña, ahora estaba teñido de mugre y gris reincidencia tal cual como lo estaba esa ciudad plasmada de monotonía y contaminación a causa del humo de las nuevas fábricas. Sin embargo, aun con esa suciedad en la cara –y que a pesar de todo aún se podían divisar un par de orbes azules, tan azules como lo fue el cielo antes de que fuera profanado por el vapor de las máquinas–, la muchacha mantenía la frente en alto y una sonrisa que no podía ser borrada con facilidad.

Cualquiera podría descubrir lo bella que era si se detenían a verle por unos segundos. Era en verdad muy hermosa y muy joven, de dieciocho años, con la alegría en sus facciones y con lo soñadora en el brillo de sus ojos. Poseía también una cabellera rubia aunque no lo suficiente para considerarla igual al oro, y todo por el polvo que se había encargado de volverla ceniza a simple vista. Solo un buen baño podría recuperar el fulgor de lo que una vez fue esa hermosa melena de hilos dorados… pero ahora eso era imposible.

Sumamente imposible.

Era hermosa. A pesar de no contar con mucho peso se las arreglaba para mantenerse recia. Su figura había dejado de ceñir un cuerpo infantil para contornear ahora al de una mujer. Tenía también unas lindas pestañas; abundantes como cortinas y perfectamente rizadas. Su boca, por otro lado, era pequeña, tan pequeña que le costaría comer de un bocado todo lo que ofrecía el escaparate de la panadería que ahora se encontraba observando.

Cuanto anhelaba una pieza de pan. Cuanto anhelaba comer algo.

Era hermosa… pero era pobre.

Tener un trabajo no le garantizaba estabilidad, ¡qué tonta había sido el creer que con ganar unas cuantas monedas todo marcharía a su favor! ¡Qué infantil se vio cuando escapó de su hogar para mantenerse a sí misma y experimentar lo que era la vida real! ¡Y ni siquiera por ser un hombre la fortuna le sonreía!, ¡¿en qué estaba pensando cuando decidió dejar de vivir como mujer para vivir como un varón!?

Había pensado en trabajar de lo que fuera, lo que sea estaba bien pero no quería experimentar nuevamente malos tratos por parte de sus amos. Como sirvienta había corrido el riesgo de ser violada, azotada y humillada. Los aristócratas no habían sido amables con ella.

La siguiente opción de las posibilidades ni siquiera la consideró. Ser llamada y tratada como puta no le atraía en lo absoluto, además de que seguía poseyendo una boca diminuta y los clientes no gastarían en ella si querían un trato _especial_. O al menos eso le había dicho la prostituta de un burdel la vez que por curiosidad se acercó para ver si encontraba un trabajo que le garantizara techo y comida, aun sin saber de qué iba dicho lugar.

" _Tienes labios carnosos pero dudo que con esa boca tan pequeña puedas hacer buenas felaciones."_

Igual, ella nunca supo a qué se había referido con eso.

Vivía en la miseria y convivía con ella, no obstante, nunca había perdido la decencia que la caracterizaba. Pero, ¿cómo es que eso era posible, cómo es que seguía siendo límpida en un entorno de extrema pobreza y violencia? Era sencillo contestar a la pregunta… pues ella no era sino él.

Para la gran mayoría era un hombre. Por eso trabajaba en fábrica, por eso su hollín en todo el cuerpo y su belleza escondida a causa de ello. Había sido difícil al principio pero supo acostumbrarse –no tenía opción–, la sobrevivencia era más importante para la chica que su identidad como fémina. Pero incluso así seguía siendo la joven y dulce muchacha por dentro.

Claro, hasta que le conoció a él…

Él era apuesto. Su traje impecable y elegante se ceñía perfectamente a la figura varonil. Destacaba por su perfecta postura recta, digna de alguien cuya formación fue estricta desde que era muy pequeño. Mantenía siempre su barbilla alzada, acompañada de una juguetona sonrisa; pícara y _engañosamente_ inofensiva.

Tenía fama con las mujeres. Toda doncella quería el tiempo de aquel hombre para ellas. Más que nada lo querían en sus camas siendo que tenía reputación de ser un excelente compañero y amante.

Era apuesto con su rebelde cabellera dorada y ojos azules, pero éstos no eran puros como la idea original de un cielo despejado sino que eran envueltos en un mar puro de misterio; profundo y oscuro que atraían miradas de intriga por el aspecto jovial pero a la vez tan peligroso.

Sus facciones estaban muy bien esculpidas, su nariz divinamente perfilada y sus labios tentadoramente apetecibles. A simple vista era encantador, parecía ser perfecto llegando a ser comparado con la concepción que se tiene de un ser ajeno a lo mortal como lo sería un ángel; Bello y superior. Era por esto codiciado por muchas.

Codiciado por ser apuesto y, claro, burgués.

Entonces, ¿por qué se detendría alguien como él a observar a un miserable chiquillo, escuálido y desaseado a simple vista que miraba con deseo el escaparate de una panadería?, ¿por qué ese hombre se acercaba pues a ese ingrato hambriento?

—Deme uno, por favor—la voz masculina rompió la concentración y la autotortura que tenía la joven rubia, pero no porque el dueño de dicha voz se encontrara en seguida de ella y la devolviera a la realidad, no. La sorpresa de la joven había sido porque conocía a la perfección de quien se trataba.

Ella se detuvo a observar como el regordete panadero le entregaba una pieza de pan al hombre que la ponía nerviosa por muchas razones. Su atención ya no estaba fija en lo que segundos atrás había deseado con toda el alma, puesto que cuando él estaba frente a ella no podía centrarse en otra cosa que no fueran sus furtivos ojos azules.

— ¿No crees que sería más eficiente que compraras por ti misma tu alimento a esperar que alguien te tenga lástima y vivir de la caridad?—preguntó burlonamente mientras miraba a la chica de reojo, muy pendiente de su reacción. Y como lo esperaba ésta solo frunció el ceño.

—No te pedí que me lo compraras, además, ya te he dicho que no me trates como mujer—más que verdadero enojo su respuesta había sonado a puchero, un mohín que recalcaba su esencia aniñada y gesto que parecía encantarle al hombre de melena dorada quien no se contuvo al acercarse más a la muchacha y sujetarla del mentón, importándole poco si éste estaba tiznado.

—Eres una mujer para mí, Burbuja—disfrutaba de coquetear con ella descaradamente, incitándola a caer en su juego—. Yo más que nadie sé con seguridad que es lo que escondes debajo de esas ropas holgadas.

A pesar de ser un comentario con malicia el tono en este no había sido tan provocador. Al contrario, él parecía disfrazar la perversidad con inofensivas intenciones. Era por ello que Burbuja muchas veces no lograba captar el verdadero sentido a sus palabras, pero esta vez había sido demasiado obvio. La cara de la chica adoptó un color carmín.

— ¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?! —Exclamó titubeante—, ¡y por milésima ocasión no me llames por ese nombre, te podrían escuchar!

—Pues llamarte por mi nombre me resulta extraño—sonrió divertido. Burbuja solo calló y desvió la mirada—. Debiste pensar en otro mucho antes de apropiarte del mío.

Era verdad, no podía replicarle nada. Solo a ella se le ocurría actuar impulsivamente pero ya era tarde para eso, tenía una identidad que cuidar, una vida que había decidido llevar a pesar de tener que trabajar largas jornadas.

— ¿Qué podía hacer? Me puse nerviosa y antes me habían llamado así —habló tratando de excusarse—. Pensé que sería buena idea llamarme así… hasta que descubrí que "Boomer" era conocido por estos lugares.

El hombre arqueó una ceja pero no se mostró enfadado. Ya antes había comprendido los motivos de la chica por haber hecho aquello. Aún así no podía evitar sentirse intrigado por la insistencia de esa pequeña mujer en fingir ser un chico.

— ¿Sabes que puedes trabajar en una fábrica textil, cierto? No entiendo tu terquedad sobre este tema.

Burbuja lo miró pero no dijo nada. Él lanzó un suspiro, derrotado.

—Podría darte trabajo—la determinación en su voz llamó la atención de la rubia. Ahora se encontraban caminando tranquilamente hacía las afueras de la ciudad, a la vez que Burbuja se disponía a probar un poco del pan que él le había comprado—Estarías más cómoda trabajando en la industria textil y no tendrías la necesidad de vestir y ser un hombre.

—No quiero—soltó cortantemente luego de tragar el pequeño pedazo de pan—. Suficiente tuve con huir de casa como para tener que soportar absurdos prejuicios.

Burbuja apresuró el paso, no necesitaba que la charla se extendiera más de lo deseado. Siempre evitaba las preguntas pues le costaba responder sin sentirse mal consigo misma después. No quería que Boomer le diera la espalda, no él.

Boomer siguió la siguió sin problemas. Sus largas piernas le permitían alcanzarla siempre que lo necesitaba ya que Burbuja tenía la costumbre de salir con prisa o bien, huir de situaciones que la ponían incómoda. Él sabía que la chica estaba acostumbrada a escapar y lo descubrió sin problemas cuando la conoció en medio de todo un malentendido.

Sonrió instantáneamente cuando por su cabeza pasaron las imágenes que conformaban el recuerdo de aquel día…

.

.

 _Un chiquillo sumamente pálido estaba frente a él, a sus pies. El muchacho portaba ropajes gastados que le quedaban demasiado grandes, como si tuviera la necesidad de disimular su muy probable complexión escuálida, cortesía de su misma condición de pobreza. Pero su aspecto no pareció importarle pues estaba más interesado en ver como él ocultaba la cara –ya sea por vergüenza o por miedo– y como unos oficiales lo retenían por si intentaba escapar._

— _Este mocoso está difamándolo, señor Him._

 _La acusación, grave para los presentes pero insignificante para él, sonó por todo el salón._

— _Qué deprimente—había dicho Boomer con cierta molestia al observar con más detenimiento al supuesto criminal y notó como el cuerpo del muchacho se tensaba al escuchar dichas palabras._

— _No podría estar más de acuerdo con usted, señor. Es deprimente ver como hay quienes se aprovechan del éxito de los demás para su propio beneficio, deberían encerrarlo de por vida._

 _Boomer frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz de uno de los testigos que estaba involucrado en la denuncia del caso._

— _No lo entiende, ¿verdad? —Soltó el rubio con amenaza ante el anciano que solo se encogió en su lugar al sentir aquella penetrante mirada que parecía condenarlo por haber hablado—, deprimente es que lo tengan en estas condiciones, ¿mató a alguien como para que sea tratado con vileza?_

 _La determinante voz de Boomer se coló por las conciencias de todo el público que se hallaba en el auditorio, en especial en la de Burbuja que mantenía su farsa y sentía como un rayo de esperanza se asomaba para ella. Luego, apreció como el hombre que la había defendido se agachaba para quedar a su altura._

— _Mírame, por favor—pronunció con suavidad a lo que Burbuja obedeció sin problemas y al verlo directamente no pudo evitar ruborizarse. La mirada del hombre se suavizó en seguida cuando notó esa reacción, como si acabara de comprenderlo todo. Y es que ella nunca se imaginaría que su secreto había sido revelado ante aquel apuesto sujeto de melena rubia._

— _¿Cómo te llamas? —Le preguntó. Burbuja sudó frío, tenía que seguir con todo hasta el final._

— _B-Boomer... señor… m-me llamo Boomer—contestó débilmente._

— _¡Qué sin vergüenza! —Gritaron algunos pero las quejas no siguieron debido a la imponencia del hombre de orbes azules que los hizo callar sin siquiera pedirlo._

 _Burbuja no parecía comprender absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué la habían capturado y tratado como delincuente?, sabía que no la habían descubierto pues seguían tratándola como varón, así que muchas dudas atravesaron su cabeza pero estaba tan asustada como para tratar de serenarse y responderlas._

—… _Boomer, ¿sabes por qué estás detenido? —Ella negó y el silencio reinó por toda el salón— Ya veo…_

 _Luego de eso, él se puso de pie nuevamente y miró fijamente a los hombres que la retenían._

— _Suéltenlo. Es inocente—las exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar a parte de la confusión del par de oficiales._

— _P-pero señor Him este chiquillo ha ultrajado una identidad y…_

— _¿Es qué ahora nadie puede tener el mismo nombre que otro? —Burbuja pareció comprender un poco después de eso. Al parecer y sin querer, se había hecho con la identidad de alguien más y por eso pudo conseguir comida y techo con facilidad… ¿¡cómo es que no lo había pensado antes?! ¡Y ella creía que esos finos tratos se debían a la generosidad de la gente de la ciudad!, ¡había sido una ilusa! —. Por lo que sé y confiando en los testimonios, este jovencito no hizo más que aceptar el hospedaje que este anciano le había ofrecido. No veo delito ni culpa en él pues lo único que ha ocurrido aquí es que lo han confundido y el chico no tenía idea de lo que sucedía. Por eso déjenlo ir._

 _Burbuja sintió un inmenso alivio cuando le permitieron levantarse e irse. No quiso quedarse a ver como terminaban las cosas pues esos incompetentes hombres la habían acusado de estafadora y farsante por nada. Aun así decidió tomar aquello como una valiosa lección, no pudo evitar sentirse mal al respecto porque, a pesar de haber sido inocente, sentía como si hubiera aprovechado abusivamente de una hospitalidad que no era para ella._

 _Para mantener su consciencia tranquila decidió esperar a lo lejos al hombre que la había ayudado. Quería agradecerle como se debía pues de no haber sido por él, ella habría acabado sus días en la cárcel._

 _No pasó mucho tiempo cuando lo vio salir. Burbuja lo abordó con timidez antes de que éste pudiera alejarse, ambos quedaron frente a frente y él le dedicó una sonrisa amable._

— _Gracias por haberme ayudado, señor._

 _Él ensanchó aún más la sonrisa._

— _Ya no tienes que forzar tu voz conmigo, sé que eres una mujer._

 _Burbuja lo miró con los ojos completamente abiertos, ¿¡sus oídos escucharon bien?!_

— _¿¡C-cómo lo…?!_

— _¿Supe? —Completó por ella y rio sutilmente—, eres alguien tan trasparente y sé distinguir el sonrojo de una mujer cuando algo o alguien la embelesa. En este caso tu rubor se presentó cuando me encaraste._

 _No pudo reprimir otro sonrojo y él se vio complacido por esa reacción._

— _Yo… Yo en verdad lamento las molestias... N-no sé qué decir…_

— _No hubo molestias—dijo y la observó fijamente, poniéndose más serio—… pero, ¿podrías decirme cómo te llamas realmente?_

 _¿Se lo diría? No veía el problema en hacerlo. Después de todo su nombre era lo menos que le podía ofrecer._

— _Burbuja—contestó y se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja para disimular lo apenada que estaba. Y es que la presencia de ese hombre la sacaba de sus cabales—. Muchas gracias por no descubrirme, señor… eh…_

— _Boomer._

— _¿Eh? —Profirió confundida—, disculpe, ¿qué ha dicho?_

— _Mi nombre—la vio con diversión—: Boomer._

 _Tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar. Cuando por fin lo hizo sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas. Era como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído de golpe y ahora se sentía como la mujer más estúpida del mundo._

— _¿¡Qué?! —Exclamó y él solo rio más fuerte._

— _Sí. Yo soy Boomer—se presentó ante ella al momento que la tomaba de la mano para besar su dorso y mirarla fijamente a los ojos—, Boomer Him… y soy con quien te confundieron._

.

.

Ya se habían alejado lo suficiente del pueblo pues ya no se oía el bullicio del mercado. Ahora caminaban tranquilamente por la senda que llevaba hacía la fonda donde se hospedaba la chica, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Burbuja decidió detenerse y voltear para encarar al chico que seguía detrás de ella.

—Deja de seguirme—dijo lo más cortante que pudo. Sin embargo, fracasó en su intento de sonar severa porque él le dedicó una mueca juguetona como respuesta.

— ¿Está mal que quiera acompañarte? —Preguntó con fingida inocencia.

—Sí. No quiero que me vean contigo.

— ¿Por qué? —Cuestionó sin quitar la mofa en su voz.

—Ya lo sabes—contestó la rubia con toda la paciencia que podía ofrecer—. Ambos tenemos una imagen que cuidar, no te pueden ver con un obrero de clase baja.

—Sobreviviré.

—Bueno si a ti no te importa a mí sí. Es complicado pagar la renta y no quiero que la dueña de la posada crea que por hablarle a un rico piense que podré pagar lo que le debo—habló sin reservas. Boomer no necesitó más explicaciones pero aun así no quiso quedarse callado.

—Pues eso no sería problema—Burbuja solo arqueó una ceja, confundida—. Puedo darte el dinero para que salgas de deudas y así no tengas que vivir con ese pendiente, o espera… puedo sacarte de ese lugar y darte una casa propia.

—Boomer, por favor ni lo dig…

— ¡No, no, se me ocurre algo mejor! —La interrumpió mientras mostraba su dentadura en una brillante y blanca sonrisa—, ¿qué tal si te olvidas de vivir en un cuarto pequeño vistiendo pantalones y decides vivir en una casa de verdad vistiendo faldas?

—Aja, ¿y cómo se supone que lo haga?

—Fácil—el rubio solo se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa ladina—: Conviértete en mi esposa.

Burbuja rodó los ojos. ¿Cómo podía tomar en serio una propuesta como esa?

—No bromees, Boomer. No puedo casarme contigo.

—Dime una razón válida, de preferencia una que no marque nuestras diferencias sociales porque parece que esa es tu única escusa.

— ¿Mi única escusa? Para empezar tengo muchas razones, no escusas.

—Pues di al menos tres—retó él, divertido. A veces parecía un niño por la forma en la que provocaba a Burbuja. En muchas ocasiones ella tuvo la duda de si realmente le importaba a ese hombre. Era extraño cuando Boomer se ponía serio, todo le parecía un juego.

—Bien. Uno; yo no te amo y tú no me amas—eso era mentira y Boomer lo sabía. Solo se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos cuando Burbuja confesó esa falsa declaración—, dos; eres un Him, y tres y más importante; ya estás comprometido. Por eso te pediré de la manera más amable que dejes de coquetear conmigo, no estoy para que me sigas tomando el pelo.

—Pequeña, no eres honesta—la rubia solo lo miró con molestia, aquel hombre ya empezaba a tratarla como si fuera una tonta niñata—. Tu primera escusa o razón como tú le llamas, es mentira. Me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti. Creí haberlo dejado en claro esa noche cuando te hice mía.

—Estás confundiendo amor con deseo—soltó Burbuja con su rostro pintado de carmín. Quería tener control sobre sus emociones pero era complicado para ella cuando él intentaba persuadirla con ese recuerdo. Aún podía sentir esos escalofríos placenteros cada vez que le venían a su memoria todas las encantadoras palabras que Boomer le había susurrado al oído cuando le quitó la virginidad—. Te dije que lo olvidáramos… E-esa noche… esa noche no debió haber pasado…

—Pero pasó—respondió cortantemente—. Te entregaste a mí. Te hice mujer y ahora te reclamo como esposa. ¿No crees que tengo el derecho de hacerlo cuando fui el primero en tocarte?

Aquel hombre de rostro angelical podía llegar a ser muy engreído…

— ¡Sí realmente siguieras ese derecho ya te habrías casado con todas las mujeres con las que te has acostado! —Burbuja estaba furiosa, unas lágrimas traicioneras se asomaron por sus ojos. ¿Por qué lloraba?, después de todo Boomer no la había obligado a nada, nunca la engañó, jamás se aprovechó de ella, siempre la trató como una dama a pesar de no serlo. Pero quizás no estaba enojada con él sino consigo misma por haberse enamorado de un hombre que no le pertenecía—. ¡Esto que me dices deberías decírselo a tu prometida!, ¡pronto te casarás, deberías amarla a ella!

—No lo haré—dijo con firmeza, su ceño se mostraba severo pero luego se suavizó cuando acarició con ternura el rostro de la chica—. ¿No lo entiendes, Burbuja? ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que decírtelo?

— ¡Eres un Him!

— ¡Y tú una Utonio! —Declaró—, no debería haber problema.

—Yo ya no soy más una Utonio… ¡Querían casarme con un hombre horrible! ¡Sabes que mi familia estaba en la quiebra y tenía que casarme con ese viejo hombre para sacarlos adelante, pero en vez de eso decidí ser egoísta y huir para seguir un absurdo sueño! ¡No puedo llamarme a mí misma una Utonio y ver a la cara a la pobre de mi hermana mayor que tomó mi lugar a pesar de haber enviudado hace poco!

No pudo soportarlo más, restregó la bolsa de pan al pecho de Boomer y se dio la vuelta para echarse a correr antes de que éste le dijera algo. Para fortuna o desgracia, fue detenida a tiempo cuando sintió como era sujetada con fuerza de la muñeca.

—No huyas—pronunció con determinación el chico mientras la jalaba hacía él y la juntaba a su cuerpo—. Ya no huyas.

Y con ello, las palabras que ella mantenía guardadas en sus recuerdos volvieron a presentarse. Todo volvía a repetirse, de alguna manera.

.

.

— _Vas a huir— la voz de su hermana la sorprendió de repente y se volteó con violencia para ver como ese par de orbes rosas la miraban entre la oscuridad de la habitación—, ¿a dónde irás, hermana?_

 _Sentía vergüenza. No podía aguantar la mirada de Bombón sobre ella y es que era difícil enfrentar a la mujer que todavía vestía de luto. ¿Qué escusa podía dar? Claramente se escapaba. Cobardemente hacía una maleta que reposaba abierta sobre su cama._

— _Lo siento, Bombón, yo… yo no puedo hacerlo…_

 _La mujer pelirroja se acercó rápidamente a una abatida Burbuja que pronto dejó escapar un sonoro llanto. En vez de una bofetada, un regaño o un sermón, recibió un cálido abrazo que logró reconfortarla un poco. Su hermana no la odiaba… ¿por qué?, estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo, estaba a punto de abandonar a su familia y dejarlos a la deriva, ¿por qué Bombón no lo impedía?_

— _Está bien, Burbuja—acarició la melena rubia, con delicadeza—, está bien._

 _._

Esa fue la última vez que vio a Bombón. Jamás la había visto tan destrozada, ni siquiera cuando el esposo de la joven falleció. Entonces comprendió el gran sacrificio que estaba a punto de hacer… Bombón estaría dispuesta a casarse con ese viejo "mono" para salvar de la pobreza a su padre, al mismo tiempo que la salvaba a ella de desperdiciar su juventud con un hombre al cual no amaba.

Era una egoísta, por eso no podía seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ellos. Burbuja pensó que estaría mejor si se iba. Su castigo había sido sufrir como un simple obrero, en parte rechazaba la propuesta de Boomer porque no quería permitirse tal felicidad. Era fácil regresar a su antigua identidad y volverse la esposa de un burgués para que la sacara de su miseria, pero no se atrevía a ver solo por sus comodidades. Primero fue actuar como una niña idealista que soñaba casarse por amor, después fue traicionar a su padre y orillar a su única hermana a una vida infeliz, luego fue enamorarse de un hombre que le estaba prohibido y, finalmente, fue yacer con él cuando en solo unas semanas tendría que casarse con otra mujer. Bastante daño había hecho actuando para su propio beneficio.

—Suéltame, Boomer.

—No.

—Por favor…

—Deja de sentir lástima por ti misma. ¿Por qué no te permites ser feliz? Renunciaría incluso a mi herencia para estar contigo.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra, no soportaría que de nuevo alguien más sacrificara cosas solo por mí! —Boomer negó con la cabeza y se acercó peligrosamente con intenciones de besarla.

—Eres una tonta—susurró mientras rozaba los labios de la chica con los suyos—, no me importa lo material. Por eso sigo insistiéndote… por favor, vuélvete mi mujer…

—No pued…—calló abruptamente como consecuencia al beso que recibía de Boomer. Por unos segundos permitió aquel contacto, su boca era invadida por completo y poco a poco dejó que las exquisitas sensaciones la embargaran sin que pudiera parar después. El hombre de melena rubia se percató de su logro pues la sujetó de la cintura con firmeza, así no podría separarse de él.

Para fortuna de ambos habían sido lo demasiado prudentes como para permanecer fuera del camino, lejos de cualquier mirada curiosa. Sería inconveniente que fueran descubiertos, más si se tomaba en cuenta que Burbuja estaba vestida como un muchacho.

El beso duró lo suficiente para que Burbuja recordara cuanto gustaba tenerlo así, pero duró tan poco cuando sintió que él se separaba para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Se perdió en aquel mar obscuro, supo que un sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas cuando ella misma se veía reflejada en ese par de orbes profundos.

—Quiero que seamos marido y mujer, Burbuja. No deseo a otra, no deseo nada más que tu aprobación…

—No lo merezco…

—Cállate—pronunció en un susurro. Luego cerró sus ojos, no quería ver cuando ella dudaba o mentía por temor, menos cuando se trataba de sus propios sentimientos—. Por favor, cállate. No quiero escuchar más. Solo di la verdad, Burbuja.

Sintió como él posaba sus manos en sus mejillas y juntaba su frente a la de ella. Él mantenía sus ojos cerrados y ella lo observaba con atención. Descubrió lo tormentoso que era para ese hombre que lo estuviese rechazando. Su pesar comenzaba a transmitirse cuando analizó la postura del muchacho. En definitiva podía ser como un niño; a veces travieso, a veces malcriado y caprichoso, y otras veces como esta era como un pequeño indefenso que solo pedía cariño.

—Boomer…

—Di que me quieres, solo eso—abrió sus ojos y la observó con esperanza. La muchacha notó su insistencia y su pecho dolió.

—Te quiero—expresó finalmente y el peso en los hombros de Boomer pareció disiparse pues enseguida se relajaron sus músculos. La tensión iba por terminar matándolo si esa mujer seguía torturándolo de esa manera—. Y más que eso, te amo. Tanto que mi pecho duele cada vez que te veo, cada vez que quiero estar contigo y cada vez que me dices que tú sientes lo mismo… pero no debemos…

—Shh—silenció—. Basta, te dije que no quiero oír tus razones.

Luego depositó un dulce beso en su frente. La joven atesoraba cada roce y contacto aunque el peso de la culpa la atosigara constantemente. Era demasiado buena para pensar en sí misma y las únicas veces que lo había hecho se había sentido como la peor de las personas. Boomer trataba de comprenderla pero le estaba costando ocultar sus deseos y pensamientos. El horror de mantenerse alejado de la rubia lo carcomía por dentro.

—No puedo soportarlo más—pronunció de repente—. Dame otra noche contigo, Burbuja… te necesito…

—La última vez casi nos descubren…

—Entonces acéptame en tu lecho.

—No es tan sencillo, la casera podría darse cuenta y…

— ¡Al demonio con los demás! —Exclamó con cólera—, ¡quiero amarte, Burbuja! No sabes el dolor que siente un hombre cuando quiere yacer con su amada y no puede. Dime, ¿acaso tú no lo deseas?

—Por supuesto que sí—confesó honestamente aun cuando tenía miedo de admitirlo pues sabía las consecuencias. Boomer relajó su postura y agarró la mano de ella para guiarla y sentirla en su rostro. Comprendía lo complicado que era para la muchacha pero su inseguridad lo estaba hiriendo.

—Entonces no sigas negándome—dicho esto le dio un beso aunque fugaz, cargado de necesidad—. ¿Me dejarás entrar en tu lecho esta noche?

¿Lo permitiría? Burbuja lo deseaba con violencia casi tanto como él a ella…

Tras una breve pausa, por fin dio aprobación cuando asintió tímidamente con la cabeza. Ya se atormentaría a sí misma después.

.

.

 _Supo desde el primer momento, al descubrir que era mujer, que tenía que acostarse con ella. Se veía tan menuda en esos ropajes de varón aunque igual sospechó que escondía una gran belleza femenina bajo todos los trapos gastados. Su imaginación voló y le permitió ver a través de la suciedad de la muchacha: Apostó a una pequeña cintura que ayudaría perfectamente a contornear sus caderas, del mismo modo aseguró que su piel sería suave bajo su tacto así como un par de pechos pequeños que se moldearían a sus palmas. Varios pensamientos sucios se le vinieron a la mente, después de todo era un hombre con deseos primitivos, salvajes y lujuriosos._

 _¿Qué tan estrecha sería? ¿Cómo gemiría su nombre cuando la tuviera desnuda, debajo de él? ¿Qué pervertidas facciones le mostraría esa mujer con rostro de niña? Estas y otras preguntas eran las que se hacía con frecuencia cada vez que fantaseaba con ella._

 _Cuanto anhelaba poseerla._

 _Nunca pensó que se enamoraría pero no se arrepentía de ello. Incluso, antes de la primera vez en la que le robó la virginidad había decidido tenerla para siempre. Jamás imaginó que llegaría a pensar en el matrimonio, mas al conocer a Burbuja se dio cuenta de lo que quería. No le importó ir en contra de los deseos de su padre cuando optó por no cortejar a esa otra mujer._

 _Podía dejar de ser un Him, le daba igual. Además, sus hermanos mayores estaban haciendo lo mismo, los tres deshonraban el apellido de su familia. Ninguno estaba obedeciendo las peticiones de su viejo y temible padre. Butch por relacionarse con una vil ladronzuela y embarazarla, y Brick por tener como amante a la misma mujer quien era nada más ni nada menos que la hermana mayor de Burbuja…_

 _Era irónico como su hermano mayor se había metido bajo las faldas de la tercera esposa de aquel viejo mono. Mojo era el rival de negocios de la familia Him y Brick se estaba tirando a la pobre ingrata que se había casado con un marido impotente… a veces imaginaba el qué hubiera sucedido si Burbuja no hubiera escapado… ¿Brick la habría cortejado? O bien, la pregunta que era más adecuada a todo; ¿Su hermano solo tendría interés en la esposa –independientemente de quien sea– de Mojo para aprovecharse y llevarlo a la ruina?, ¿o es que sí sentía genuino interés en aquella antigua viuda en especial? Boomer no lo sabría con exactitud. Lo único que le importaba es que se alegraba de que Burbuja no se hubiera enfrentado a tal destino._

 _No obstante, Burbuja no tenía idea de todo eso. Él no era el indicado para contar los secretos de sus hermanos mayores a pesar de que por un lado se involucraba a la hermana de la rubia. Para empezar, Brick estaba casado y confiar esto a quien sea podía costar la reputación de los Him. Suficientes escándalos habían pasado gracias a su hermano Butch que le importó un bledo preñar a una mujer, aunque hermosa y poseedora de un par de ojos verdes, de dudosa moral. Ahora su padre buscaba a la amante del moreno para matarle, claro que su hermano sabía ocultarla muy bien…_

 _¿Vendría de familia correr tantos riesgos?, ¿o solo gustaban de contradecir a su maldito progenitor? Boomer no deseaba conocer la respuesta del porqué a las conductas tan irresponsables que estaban tomando, solo agradecía haber conocido a la pequeña muchacha de ojos celestes que ocultaba su identidad. Desde el momento en el que llegó a la ciudad porque debía conocer primero a su prometida y no a su querida Burbuja como ocurrió realmente, supo que las cosas en su vida cambiarían._

.

.

El agua tibia resbalaba por su blanca piel llevándose consigo todo rastro de mugre. Burbuja mantenía sus párpados cerrados mientras disfrutaba como la esponja era restregada con delicadeza por su espalda. Luego sintió uno labios posarse en su clavícula al mismo tiempo que una mano masculina se situaba en su hombro, acariciándolo con ternura del mismo modo que recibía pequeños besos por todo el cuello. A ella le agradaba ser atendida por él, ya no le daba pena mostrarse así ante ese hombre. Boomer la hacía sentir bella cada vez que él se detenía a observar su desnudez y por la forma en la que miraba su cuerpo expuesto, Burbuja no tenía miedo de enseñar su sensualidad.

Poco a poco los dulces besos de su amante se convirtieron en unos vehementes que comenzaron a exigir más de ella. La chica de mirada celeste dejó que él tirara la esponja sin importar que esta se perdiera en lo profundo de la bañera, pues sus pechos comenzaban a pedir atención. Burbuja sentía la cálida respiración en su cuello y soltaba quedos suspiros cuando él jugueteaba con sus senos. Los hábiles dedos de ese hombre la volvían loca cada vez que pellizcaba y tentaba sus pezones.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Boomer hizo que Burbuja saliera del tinaco. No le importó abrazar posesivamente el cuerpo mojado de la chica, mucho menos le había importado empaparse con él. Lo único que anhelaba con desesperación era enterrarse en ella y se lo hizo saber cuando el bulto entre sus piernas, aún debajo el pantalón, tocaba el vientre de la chica provocando que ésta se ruborizara por completo.

Boomer la besó con hambre, con pasión. Tiempo después se encontraba cargando a Burbuja en brazos para tumbarse sobre ella en la cama. Ambas miradas azules se encontraron cuando se encararon; la inocencia de la primera se dejaba vencer ante la excitación de la segunda. Pareció eterno aquel perfecto momento pero Boomer lo rompió al dedicarle una sonrisa traviesa, Burbuja no pudo evitar emocionarse y alertarse ya que presentía las oscuras intenciones de su acompañante.

No se equivocó, pues no dejó de verla directamente a los ojos aun cuando bajaba peligrosamente hasta quedar a la altura de aquella tentadora intimidad rosada. Por acto reflejo, Burbuja intentó cerrar sus muslos para evitar que él hiciera una locura, pero aun así Boomer evitó que le obstruyera la vista cuando, con determinación, sujetó sus rodillas y acercó su rostro hacía esa parte tan delicada de su pequeña amante.

Todavía sin despegar sus ojos de la cara roja e impactada de la rubia, le dedicó una leve pero perversa risa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer: No dudó en besar esa zona tan sensible lo que provocó una reacción violenta en la chica. Burbuja experimentaba nuevas sensaciones gracias a la lengua de Boomer que la hacía soltar varios suspiros, así mismo se aferraba a las sábanas para controlarse, pero por más que luchara para cesar esa deliciosa tortura que la estaba volviendo loca, ese apuesto hombre la sometía para que no se alejara del placer que su boca le daba. Todo eso continuó hasta que él se atrevió a chupar el pequeño botón hinchado que sobresalía debido a la excitación, y fue así como logró que Burbuja sintiera una liberación en su vientre.

Le costó unos segundos recuperarse, su pecho aún subía y bajaba por la respiración apresurada. En cambio, aquel hombre de mirada azul la observaba tan indefensa y tentadora. Le gustó notar que el rubor no solo se hacía presente en las mejillas de la muchacha ya que éste se extendía por todo el cuerpo femenino. Amó presenciar la vergüenza inocente de Burbuja cuando ella se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

—N-no me… no m-me mires así—titubeó un poco.

—Es que te ves hermosa—él en cambio se maravillaba de su ingenua expresión. Luego volvió a acomodarse entre las piernas de Burbuja, esta vez acercando sus caderas. Estaba listo para hacerla suya—. Voy a tomarte, Burbuja.

No esperó a que le diera autorización, ya estaba lo suficientemente ansioso como para considerar por más tiempo la inhibición de su pequeña mujer. Como consecuencia comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, gustaba de la sensación de entrar y gozar cada centímetro de ella, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo recibió de esa manera, tan húmeda y deliciosamente estrecha? Boomer apretó fuertemente la mandíbula mientras llegaba hasta lo más profundo, quería ser delicado como siempre lo era pero le estaba costando demasiado. La expresión en la cara de Burbuja tampoco le ayudaba a controlarse, mucho menos aquel agudo, sonoro y erótico gemido que dejó escapar de sus cuerdas vocales.

La besó con arrebato y decidió ir a un ritmo afanoso, rápido. Burbuja se aferró a él cuando sintió como era invadida. Ahora era ella quien hacía un esfuerzo para no gritar por el placer, podían escucharlos, podían descubrirlos. Se suponía que Boomer no debía estar ahí, haciéndole el amor con tal ahínco. Por ello se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior aunque sabía que era demasiado egoísta con el hombre que disfrutaba de escucharla gemir.

—No… no te contengas—recriminó con su ronca voz, cargada de ese deseo carnal. Y como si quisiera castigarla, no dudó en aumentar el rigor de sus embestidas. Boomer se aferraba a la frágil silueta mientras que ella luchaba consigo misma para dejarse llevar por el frenesí pasional. Las constantes y duras acometidas la hicieron ceder a sus instintos, poco a poco Burbuja accedía a esa faceta ahora colmada de lujuria pues sin estar del todo consiente se había sincronizado con aquel vaivén de caderas.

De vez en cuando se susurraban palabras amorosas y las acallaban con besos. Los dos sujetaban con insistencia las manos del otro y entrelazaban sus dedos sin que cesaran los empujes. Los gemidos y el sudor en la piel de ambos amantes perturbaron la calma de esa noche. Dos, tres, cuatro embistes fueron necesarios para que Burbuja alcanzara el orgasmo. Al mismo tiempo, Boomer sentía como las paredes vaginales se aferraban con fuerza a su pene, como si su pequeña y provocativa mujer no quisiera dejarlo salir.

— ¡Aah!—gritó ella cuando sintió como él se derramaba en su interior, llenándola por completo—, ¡Boomer!

Él apretó los dientes mientras se aferraba por última vez a las caderas de su amada y la penetraba por un par de veces más antes de poder gozar de su culminación. Pasaron pocos segundos antes de que terminara satisfecho por completo, luego cayó rendido a un lado de la mujer que seguía experimentando fuertes descargas en todo su cuerpo. No dudó en rodearla con sus brazos y aspirar su aroma.

Burbuja solo se apoyó en el pecho masculino, concentrada en la sensación de tenerlo junto a ella antes de caer nuevamente en la cordura y darse cuenta de lo efímero que era compartir intimidad con él. Podrían parecerle eternos y perfectos los momentos en los que estaba así con Boomer, pero la verdad era que solo duraban como encuentros de una noche y hasta en ocasiones ni siquiera eso, cuando él o ella tenían que marcharse antes de que la luna se pusiera más alta en el cielo nocturno.

Por más que quisiera acostumbrarse, no podía. Le dolía cuando tenía que despedirse de él para esperar a que la vida volviera a juntarlos de nuevo, porque si lograban verse era por meros actos al azar, coincidencias como las de esa tarde. Burbuja no se atrevería a buscarlo, ¿qué tenía que hacer un chiquillo con un Him? Lo mismo con Boomer, ¿qué asuntos debía tratar con un simple obrero?

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que la idea de tener que despedirse pronto le trajo sentimientos amargos, por lo que besó con timidez el pecho desnudo de Boomer para reconfortarse un poco. Este gesto fue notado por el hombre, quien hacía poco parecía estar dormitando pero solo se encontraba igual o más preocupado por lo que tendría que decirle a Burbuja.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó con calma. Tenía que reflejar estabilidad si quería que su pequeña mujer accediera a ser cómplice de una locura…

—Es… tarde—contestó Burbuja—, si te quedas incluso antes del amanecer podrían verte salir. Tienes que irte.

Boomer solo la miró, tranquilo. No parecía molesto por la obvia necesidad de la chica en correrlo.

—Dormiré aquí—acató con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No es tan sencillo, Boomer.

—He dicho que dormiré aquí—Burbuja frunció el ceño. Era en momentos como ese en los que se mostraba la actitud caprichosa e infantil del rubio—. Nadie me está esperando de todas formas.

—Pero tu prometida…

—Ella ni siquiera se queda conmigo—interrumpió—. Está demasiado ocupada siendo una señorita recatada, aparentando ser perfecta hasta el día de la boda para sacar las garras y mostrarse como la arpía que realmente es.

— ¡Boomer!

—Es la verdad—luego sonrió ladinamente al ver como Burbuja lo miraba con desaprobación. Era demasiado buena para ver mal a otras personas—. Además, no me casaré con ella.

—Los periódicos dicen lo contrario.

—La sociedad dirá lo que quiera, pero yo haré lo que quiero.

— ¿Y qué harás?

¿Sería esa la oportunidad de decirle lo que planeaba hacer? No lo pensó ni un minuto más. Ya no se lo podía callar.

—Me iré de la ciudad.

Burbuja abrió los ojos, sorprendida. No se esperaba tal decisión y de repente sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. ¿Eso significaba que él la dejaría, esta vez para siempre?

— ¿A… a dónde irás? — A pesar de no hablar con fluidez aún podía hacerle tal pregunta.

—Lejos. No sé, cualquier lugar está bien mientras no sea reconocido—se detuvo para mirar la expresión de la chica que lo observaba alarmada y con más razón decidió continuar—; reconocidos, mejor dicho.

El par de orbes celestes marcaron confusión. Boomer, al notarlo, continuó: —Empezaré otra vida y tú vendrás conmigo.

—… ¿Qué?

—No me importa si no quieres, así sea a la fuerza tú te irás conmigo.

Burbuja estaba acostumbrada a los arrebatos caprichosos del rubio. Era un niño que exigía viajar con su juguete preferido, aunque ella sabía que él nunca la vería de tal forma. Lo observó por unos minutos, no tenía ni idea de que decirle, la idea por sí sola parecía una completa locura. Quiso meditarlo por unos segundos más pero la impaciencia en el joven de ojos azules que no la había dejado de ver en todo momento, comenzaba a notarse cuando agarró su mano con fuerza. Él estaba nervioso, Burbuja casi podía escuchar los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón.

—No puedes obligarme—contestó por fin a lo que Boomer frunció el ceño.

—Oh, sí puedo—ella, en vez de enojarse, soltó una leve risa por el mohín que hacía un adulto como él, y Boomer al notarlo arqueó una ceja, escéptico—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—De lo infantil que sueles ser en muchas ocasiones—respondió alegre mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa—. Eres como un niño mimado, ¿lo sabías?

Boomer la miró con leve enojo para después desviar su vista de ella, como si realmente le hubiera enfadado tal comentario. Sin embargo, observó de reojo a la chica quien se mantenía muy optimista y encantada con su actitud, y él, vencido, se giró nuevamente para sonreírle y sacarle la lengua, solo para hacerla reír.

— ¿Lo ves? Eres un malcriado—dijo la rubia con gracia.

—No más que tú—se defendió para seguir con el juego.

— ¡Pero si yo no soy una consentida! —Alegó fingiendo indignación, pero en vez de recibir otra queja como respuesta al dialogo, Boomer la tomó delicadamente del mentón para besarla con dulzura. Burbuja inmediatamente cerró sus ojos y dejó que sus labios degustaran el tacto. Acabado aquel tierno roce, volvió a abrir lentamente sus párpados para encontrarse con la cara de ese bello hombre.

—Eres mi consentida—susurró con ternura, logrando que Burbuja se sonrojara—. Ven conmigo, Burbuja, por favor…

—Yo… no quiero que arruines tu vida.

—Huir con la mujer que amo no sería arruinarme; abandonarla, sí.

Burbuja mentiría si dijera que aquello no logró traspasar la barrera que formaba entre ambos. Apenada, se incorporó de la cama, cubriéndose con la frazada. Quería decir que sí, que no importaba lo que pasara ella estaría junto a él, pero la verdad era que tenía mucho miedo. Quizás, después de todo si era una niña que necesitaba que otros la protegieran, ¿qué otra explicación habría al responder el porqué de su indecisión?, ¿no se suponía que debía vivir como la adulta que según era ahora?

—No quiero que algo malo te pase—dijo por fin, después de un largo rato de silencio—. No soy una niña cómo crees que soy, Boomer. Sé lo que me has estado ocultando, sé que mi hermana está envuelta en escándalos.

Boomer abrió los ojos, sorprendido, ¿¡cómo se había enterado?! Y ella, al ver su reacción procedió a explicarle.

—Los chismes no son solo cosa de mujeres como ustedes los hombres creen—afirmó determinante—, tienden a fardar el doble que una dama. Ha llegado hasta a los oídos de los trabajadores de la fábrica que Lady… Lady Jojo…—mencionó con disgusto—, engaña al viejo de su marido con un hombre más joven y bien parecido que él. Luego siguieron con bromas de mal gusto que no entendí del todo, pero a grandes rasgos sé que ellos gustarían de acostarse con mi hermana, su reputación decayó a tal grado que la ven como una ramera y todo por absurdas habladurías.

Él se quedó en silencio, no sabía que decir. Se sentía mal por no poder decirle que su hermano mayor estaba involucrado, que él era el hombre joven y bien parecido con el que su hermana se acostaba. No quería decirle que todo aquello no eran mentiras, desgraciadamente la infidelidad que cometía no solo Bombón sino también Brick, era tan real como el hecho de que su padre al sospechar de eso llegara a considerarle a él como heredero y por ello lo obligaba a casarse con otra.

—Sé que tienes miedo y te sientes culpable por tu hermana—dijo Boomer tras un largo momento de silencio incómodo—, pero te prometo que no haré de nuestras vidas algo miserable.

Ella sonrió tímidamente.

— ¿Realmente me amas?

—La pregunta, mi querida, me ofende—Burbuja sonrió sutilmente.

—Quiero decir, ¿realmente me amas por sobre todas las cosas?

De repente, Boomer tomó un semblante más serio.

—No eres un simple capricho si eso es lo que estás entendiendo de mí. Ya tomé una decisión hace tiempo—luego se acercó y la abrazó por detrás, depositando un pequeño beso en su cuello—. Al amanecer nos fugaremos, luego te haré mi esposa en la primera capilla que encontremos y para al anochecer volveré a hacerte el amor, esta vez como mi mujer y como la futura madre de mis hijos.

Era tan encantador cuando él se mostraba como todo un caballero, pero más encantador le parecía cuando no temía decir la verdad. Burbuja podía confiar en ese hombre con tan solo apreciar su semblante decidido y que él no hubiera mentido al decirle aquello la hacía realmente feliz.

— ¿Seguro? Te casarías con una chica que parece chico…—Boomer rio por lo bajo.

— ¿Dices que me casaré con Boomer? —Preguntó él, arqueando una ceja sin dejar su sonrisa ladina.

— ¿Contigo mismo? No sabía que eras tan narcisista—bromeó provocando que él lanzara una grata carcajada.

—… Boba—pronunció una vez que terminó de reír—. Te advierto que no volverás a usar pantalones en tu vida.

—No tengo problemas con fingir ser tú, bueno, fingir ser varón usando tu nombre. Resultó ser más sencillo ser un hombre que una mujer…

—Eres más femenina de lo que crees…

—Pero viviendo como hombre me di cuenta que era más que una mujer a pesar de ser un simple obrero… Preferí mil veces sufrir largas jornadas de trabajo en esa sucia fábrica que laborar como criada o prostituta—dicho esto se giró para encarar al hombre que la observaba expectante—. Jamás me había sentido tan… liberada.

— ¿Liberada? Trabajas demasiadas horas.

—Pero al menos no era juzgada. Nadie me decía lo que tenía que hacer con respecto a mi vida. Por una vez sentí que hacía algo productivo, además, soy muy buena haciendo lo que hago en esa fábrica. Soy más fuerte de lo que crees.

—Hay mejores formas de demostrar tu fuerza, Burbuja. Yo ya no puedo soportar verte agotada y cubierta de mugre.

—Pues es mejor eso a vender mi cuerpo—Boomer frunció el ceño, molesto de tan solo imaginar a la chica en brazos de otro hombre, de un degenerado. Burbuja notó en seguida como él comenzaba a tensarse por lo que decidió bromear al respecto para calmar el asunto—. De todas maneras no hubiera sido una buena compañía…

— ¿Estás diciendo que no das la talla en la cama? —Preguntó él, con ironía—, porque si es eso, difiero completamente.

— ¡N-no es eso a lo que me refiero! —Dijo exaltada y ruborizada—, lo que trato de decir es que no podría realizar ciertas técnicas.

El rubio arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Ah, sí?, ¿y cómo cuáles?

—Una felación—respondió con seguridad. Por la expresión de la chica, él llegó a la conclusión de que esa pequeña e inocente mujer no tenía idea de lo que aquello era. Por este motivo no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas haciendo que Burbuja frunciera el entrecejo— ¡¿D-de qué te ríes?!

— ¡Oh, mi pequeña!—pronunció entre risas— ¡Eres… deliciosamente dulce! He de suponer que no harías tal cosa por pudor… pero dime, ¿sabes lo que es?

Le dedicó una mirada confusa, probando así su punto.

—Una vez, una mujer de un burdel me dijo que mi boca es demasiado pequeña para eso—el chico ladeó su cabeza, extrañado por tal declaración. Eso había sido lo más absurdo que había oído.

—Bueno, es verdad que posees una boca pequeña—se le acercó seductoramente y le susurró al oído—; pero incluso así serías capaz de brindar exquisitos placeres con ella.

Sin saber muy bien porqué, ella se sonrojó.

—Quizás, algún día no muy lejano, puedas desmentir ese mito que te dijeron conmigo.

— ¿Eh?

—Realmente me gustaría comprobar que tan pequeña es tu boca—susurró provocativamente luego de guiñarle un ojo—. Quién sabe, puede que me sorprendas y puedas _recibirme_ sin problemas…

— ¡Per-pervertido! —Acusó mientras le pegaba levemente en el pecho. No necesitaba ser una experta en el tema para descubrir aquellas palabras envueltas en perversión del chico— ¿¡Y así quieres que me vuelva tu esposa?!

Boomer detuvo las manos de Burbuja y las sostuvo con delicadeza. De repente la miró con dejes de esperanza y ella nunca lo había visto tan frágil. Aquel hombre en la vida había tenido problemas en mostrar sus emociones, no era conocido por ser una roca o una bestia ni mucho menos, en verdad era alguien extrovertido. Sin embargo, la forma en la que miraba a la joven de ojos azules, era otra, muy diferente a la mirada que él siempre tenía. Era como si tratara de censurarse así mismo. Mostraba autocontrol pero en ello se mezclaban sus verdaderos deseos.

Burbuja comprendió el temor y la emoción de su amado. Él no quería forzarla aunque tratara de mostrarse autoritario, pero tampoco quería dejarla, y escucharla decir la palabra "esposa" le había dado esperanzas y miedo a la vez, porque no había dolor más fuerte en el mundo que tener honestas ilusiones para que estas terminaran pisoteadas por el rechazo.

—Burbuja, ¿te casarías con este pervertido? —Preguntó expectante. Su propuesta ya no era ninguna insinuación. Esta vez iría en serio y esperaba en ella lo mismo.

Burbuja sonrió y se acercó para depositar con gentileza un casto beso en los labios masculinos. Boomer atesoró el suave tacto, como siempre hacía.

Al fin lo comprendía todo. Muy dentro de ella había estado su sueño egoísta por el que había abandonado su hogar y por el que la misma culpa agobiaba su consciencia, pero ahora, ¿no sería incluso peor haber huido de casa para nada, para olvidar así sin más su alocada fantasía de amar?, ¿no habría sido aún más deprimente echarse para atrás? Ya había corrido los riesgos y por eso huir con el hombre que tanto quería no le sería problema.

— ¿Burbuja? —Llamó impaciente. El silencio comenzaba a aterrarle.

—Sí—contestó finalmente y él, al escucharla tan convencida, no pudo evitar estrecharla en un abrazo posesivo.

No sabía que esperar, si todo iría para bien o para mal pero tampoco quería pensar en ello, mucho menos quería retractarse, por primera vez en la vida estaba segura de haber elegido correctamente. Le daba igual si se veía egoísta porque en realidad, muy en el fondo, siempre lo había sido.

.

.

Ese día, justo cuando la carreta llegaba a recogerla, miró por última vez la fonda que había sido su hogar por casi un año. El cochero le había ayudado a meter su única y descuidada valija, luego que ella decidiera de una vez por todas subir al coche. Burbuja grabó cada detalle, cada minúsculo fragmento que quedaría plasmado en su memoria, donde el viento era fresco, la brisa matinal golpeaba cariñosamente sus mejillas y se limitó a cubrirse con la chaqueta, luego se ajustó el gorro que escondía gran parte de su cabello y aspiró el dulce olor mañanero. Y una vez que cerró la puerta miró por la ventanilla. Esa sería la última vez que viera ese lugar para dejar así su antigua vida. Cuando la carretilla comenzó la marcha supo que las cartas estaban echadas. Ya no retrocedería.

Boomer la esperaba. Se reuniría con él a mitad del camino. Debían ser extremadamente cuidadosos, era por esta misma razón que Burbuja no había dejado su identidad de varón. Todo estaba fríamente calculado y si todo salía bien, llegaría al próximo pueblo una vez que el sol se pusiera más fuerte.

Efectivamente, bajo los rigurosos planes de Boomer, Burbuja había llegado al medio día donde él esperaba recibirla en una de las fincas que su familia poseía. La chica estaba maravillada como intimidada por la opulencia de aquella hacienda, unas criadas la recibieron sin sospechar que era la amante del joven patrón.

—El señor lo recibirá en unos momentos, mientras espere aquí—había dicho una mujer de edad avanzada para desaparecer por una puerta. Burbuja miró la habitación donde la tenían aguardando, era elegante, demasiado elegante. ¿Cómo es que Boomer estaba tan convencido de abandonar todos esos lujos solo por ella? Realmente debía quererla demasiado como decía, y saberlo provocó felicidad en su ser.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando oyó como una puerta se abría detrás de ella y emocionada se giró para toparse con la desilusión de que no se trataba de Boomer sino de otro hombre, igual de joven pero aparentemente mayor que el rubio.

—Oh, vaya. Era verdad, tenemos un invitado.

Burbuja palideció. Por alguna razón temió que los hubieran descubierto. Observó al sujeto misterioso y se contuvo a decir palabra alguna.

—Por favor, no te preocupes. Toma asiento, enseguida bajará mi hermano—luego de decir esto, sonrió y se sentó justo en el otro sillón que quedaba frente a ella. La rubia no dudó en obedecer lo que no era una orden sino una inofensiva sugerencia, pero la presencia de aquel hombre la hacía sentirse nerviosa. ¿Quién era ese muchacho de cabello negro que no dejaba de mirarla tan atentamente? —, ¿puedo preguntar qué asuntos tienes con él?

— ¿D-disculpe? —Burbuja lo miró de repente, sintiéndose acorralada, ¿qué podía decirle?, más aún, ¿qué tanto sabía ese tipo?

—Con mi hermano, ¿para qué lo buscas? —Interrogó el pelinegro, tranquilamente—, mejor dicho, ¿para qué te trajo hasta acá? Sé que él mandó una carretilla para recogerte.

La pequeña mujer, aún disfrazada de un simple chiquillo, tragó con dificultad.

—Yo… eh, bueno yo estoy aquí porque… porque…

—Lo estás fastidiando—se escuchó de repente una voz femenina inundando el ambiente que comenzaba ser tenso para Burbuja—. Debe estar agotado por el viaje y tú lo hostigas con preguntas.

—Solo intento hacer conversación—contestó encogiéndose de hombros aquel hombre poseedor de ojos verdes mientras que la mujer que había irrumpido se acercaba con una bandeja que contenía unos aperitivos y un vaso de agua.

—Toma, para que te refresques—dijo la chica una vez que le ofreció el líquido que Burbuja aceptó gustosa. La rubia pudo apreciar que la mujer tenía un vientre prominente que no se notaba a simple vista por el vestido que ayudaba a disimular. Estaba, evidentemente, esperando un hijo—. Perdona si este sujeto te intimida, su figura de matón no le ayuda en nada.

—Qué descarada me saliste, cariño—dijo él con clara burla y sonrisa ladina—. Hablando así de tu marido.

— ¿Es necesario denotar ahora el descaro? —Contestó la chica de cabello azabache—, que yo recuerde el descaro nos trajo esto—luego señaló su barriga—. Creo que no hay razón para disimular ahora.

El hombre rio y jaló de la muñeca a la mujer para sentarla en sus piernas. No le importó besarla frente a la rubia que miraba la escena sin saber que hacer o decir, pues la pareja se había olvidado de su presencia por un buen rato.

Justo cuando Burbuja comenzaba a sentirse incómoda –no fuera a ser que ese par llevara hasta el final sus demostraciones tan íntimas–, Boomer entró sorprendido cuando divisó a su hermano y su mujer dando tal espectáculo a la muchacha que en esos momentos se podía confundir con un tomate. Él rubio tosió para captar la atención de los morenos.

—Existe algo llamado alcoba donde pueden hacer lo que están haciendo.

Ambos voltearon a mirarlo y la mujer se levantó con calma. En cambio, el pelinegro bufó por la interrupción. Burbuja no tardó en darse cuenta que para él, la decencia, no estaba en su diccionario. Sin embargo, no lo juzgó, después de todo, ella era la intrusa en aquella casa.

—Qué pesado eres, hermanito—mencionó con burla el moreno.

— ¿Y se supone que estás aquí por…?—Preguntó el rubio con molestia.

—Quería entretener a tu invitado—respondió mientras dirigía su vista a la chica de ojos azules.

— ¿Entretenerlo con su calentura?, ¿es enserio, Butch? —Cuestionó irónicamente mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—Bueno, Boomer tiene razón—dijo la mujer de hermosos ojos verdes—, nuestro invitado es solo un muchacho, no un voyeur.

—Tú tampoco tienes vergüenza, ¿verdad, Bellota? —Ella lo ignoró y se acercó a Burbuja quien en ningún momento había participado en todo aquel asunto. Burbuja miró detenidamente a Bellota cuando ésta se sentó en seguida de ella.

—Lamento si te ofendimos—dijo la morena con una sonrisa. Estaba más que claro que ella tampoco se arrepentía de sus actos, no era para nada una mujer rica y educada. Burbuja entendió que no tenía razones para preocuparse por huir con Boomer si la esposa de su hermano era todo lo contrario de lo que se esperaría a una mujer de un burgués.

—No hay cuidado—contestó la rubia mientras correspondía a la sonrisa. Estaba sintiendo confianza con aquella muchacha. Pero algo en la mirada de esa mujer la puso alerta. Bellota estaba viéndola fijamente, seria, aunque no tardó en mostrar una sonrisa ladina.

Oh, oh. Burbuja supo así que ella la había descubierto.

—A todo esto, Boomer—habló Butch—, ¿qué asuntos tienes con este chiquillo?

—Planeo irme de aquí—Burbuja lo observó a la expectativa, supuso que no había problema si su hermano y la esposa de éste lo sabían.

— ¿Escaparás con un muchacho?, ya decía yo que tenías gustos peculiares—dijo con obvia burla. Boomer lo fulminó con la mirada mientras una vena resaltaba en su sien.

— ¿Es que aún no te has dado cuenta? —Fue Bellota quien habló ahora—, ¡Vaya que eres lento!

Butch la miró sin comprender.

—Es una mujer, cretino.

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y se acercó hacía donde estaba Burbuja, luego se inclinó para quedar a la altura del rostro de la rubia y la observó de arriba abajo, detenidamente. Ella se sintió intimidada por la cercanía y por el recorte. De repente, detectó la duda en la mirada verdosa del muchacho, algo la alertaba, pero nunca se imaginó que las manos de él sujetaran sus ropas holgadas para estirarlas, provocando que la tela se pegara al cuerpo de Burbuja y delineara el pequeño busto que revelaba así su feminidad.

—Oh, ya vi las dos razones por las que te fugas, Boomer…

Y antes de que la rubia reaccionara y se diera cuenta de tal desfachatez por parte de Butch, éste ya se encontraba forcejeando con Boomer, quien casi lo ahorcaba. Burbuja no sabía cómo actuar ante tal escena, lo único que sabía es que Bellota se había acercado a ellos, pero en vez de detener al joven de ojos azules para que dejara libre a su marido, había escuchado perfectamente por parte de ella un "tú lo sujetas y yo lo golpeo".

.

.

Al anochecer, la muchacha se encontraba subiendo nuevamente a la carreta, pero esta vez acompañada del hombre que amaba. Había pasado la tarde descansando en la hacienda de Boomer, de igual modo, preparándose mentalmente antes de emprender el largo viaje que los llevaría lejos de los prejuicios de una sociedad que se encargaba de señalar con facilidad.

Durante ese poco tiempo había convivido con la familia de su amante, o mejor dicho de su futuro marido. Si bien era verdad que en un principio se había sentido inhibida con el hermano mayor de Boomer, supo acostumbrarse rápidamente. Claro le había dicho Bellota que si así se sentía con Butch, no quería saber que se sentiría cuando conociera a Brick, el mayor de los tres y, al parecer, el más imponente de los hermanos Him. No le quedó de otra que acostumbrarse al moreno, alguien demasiado desvergonzado y violento para su gusto. Después de todo ya era prácticamente su cuñado.

A pesar de todo, ella no se quejaba. La vida comenzaba a sonreírle una vez más cuando se le permitió estar con alguien a quien quería con el corazón. Nada podría perturbar el momento que tenía, estando recargada en el pecho de Boomer, ya usando un hermoso vestido que le había obsequiado el rubio. Era tanto su momento de paz que no se percató cuando el coche se detuvo, no fue hasta que Boomer se removió para que ella abriera los ojos.

— ¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué nos detenemos?

—Haremos una pequeña parada—fue lo único que le contestó él cuando abrió la puerta y se bajó primero para ayudarla a salir de la carreta.

—Eso es… ¿una iglesia? —Boomer le sonrió.

— ¿No te lo dije? No mentía cuando te hablé de hacerte mi esposa el mismo día que nos fuéramos para después reclamarte oficialmente—ella sintió como unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse de sus cuencas, pero soportó no derramarlas. Estaba tan feliz que no quería arruinar su rostro con gotas saladas que resbalaran por sus mejillas.

— ¿Tanto deseas meterme en tu cama esta noche? —Bromeó ella, secándose los lagrimales con la yema de sus dedos.

—Eso y muchas cosas más son las que deseo—confesó—, pero entre todo, lo que más anhelo en estos momentos es que por fin puedas estar conmigo, por siempre.

Ofreció su mano a lo que ella gustosa la aceptó. Juntos entraron a la capilla donde los esperaba el sacerdote en compañía de dos testigos; Butch y otro hombre el cual no había visto. Aquel desconocido era pelirrojo y poseedor de unos ojos escarlata que por un momento la petrificaron. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que se trataba de Brick, y como le había dicho Bellota, era el doble de intimidante que el moreno.

Brick la observaba desde su lugar. Al fin la conocía, a la mujer que había logrado enamorar a su pequeño hermano y que sin duda era de la que tanto hablaba Bombón. Bajo su saco mantenía la carta que la mujer de ojos rosas le había escrito a su querida hermana, donde le decía que no debía preocuparse, que ella no le guardaba rencor y que pronto volvería a verla. Brick se aseguraría de entregarle el sobre, se lo había prometido a la hermosa mujer pelirroja que lo tenía loco a pesar de encontrarse casado con otra que hasta ahora era incapaz de darle hijos.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin contratiempos. Era una boda secreta, con cero formalidades porque no hubo tiempo para pequeñas charlas. Solo cuando terminó, cuando tanto para los ojos divinos como para los legales era esposa de Boomer, Burbuja se sintió completa.

.

.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Le susurró al oído mientras la aferraba a su pecho al tiempo en el que la acomodaba entre sus piernas. Ambos volvían a emprender el viaje, la luna estaba en lo alto, aluzando el camino por el que la carreta iba y la pareja de recién casados no se había separado desde que subieron al transporte.

—Mi hermana me ha escrito una carta.

— ¿Bombón? —Ella asintió.

—Tu hermano… él la conoce—él no dijo nada—. Brick es el amante de Bombón… lo sabías, ¿verdad?

—… Sí.

—Y, posiblemente el hijo que espera mi hermana sea de él. ¿Eso también lo sabías? Obviamente el viejo Jojo no es el padre.

—… Sí. Es verdad.

—Brick aún no lo sabe, mi hermana me lo dijo en su carta. Pero me dices que tú sí, ¿cómo te enteraste?

—El médico que revisó a Bombón es un viejo amigo mío, por eso me enteré, solo que él si cree que ese bebé sea de Mojo y se mostró sorprendido de que un hombre mayor aún tuviera las capacidades para dejar en cinta a una joven mujer como tu hermana. Surgió de una plática casual. Claro que yo supe inmediatamente que ese niño es de Brick. Un Him, no un Jojo.

Se formó un largo silencio. Boomer decidió no decir más, comprendía si Burbuja estuviera enfadada con él y no quería forzarla a que ella entendiera sus razones por las que quiso ocultarle las cosas. Ella, en cambio, tenía su vista fija a un punto indefinido, no estaba molesta como su ahora esposo creía. Lo que realmente ocurría es que trataba de analizar toda la información que había recibido.

—Boomer—llamó, rompiendo al fin el momento de tensión—. No me ocultes nada más.

—Ya no tengo que hacerlo, ya eres mi mujer—dicho esto la besó con ternura en los labios—. Te prometo que no habrá más secretos entre nosotros.

Burbuja se acurrucó en los brazos masculinos y aspiró el aroma varonil.

—Eso espero, son demasiados secretos. Tu familia es un enorme cofre lleno de escándalos— de repente comentó ella con gracia a lo que Boomer rio.

—Bienvenida, eres parte de ello ahora.

— ¿Soy tu mayor escándalo? —Interrogó en un tono inocente, con evidente curiosidad y travesura. Boomer negó con la cabeza, luego le sonrió.

—Más que eso, mi pequeña—acercó su rostro y degustó de la fragancia de ella—. Eres mi mayor logro, mi mayor tesoro… Mi amada, mi Burbuja.

Depositó pequeños besos en las hebras doradas que al fin relucían como era debido, y ella se dejó amar hasta que se le quedó muy presente en la mente aquel contacto que la hacía estremecer. Dejó que toda preocupación, pendiente o pensamiento que no lo involucrara a él se disipara. Era libre de culpas, no habría arrepentimientos. No mientras escuchara las dulces palabras de Boomer colarse en su consciencia, embelesándola…

Enamorándola.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Noticia importante** _(publicidad ´coshina´ y descarada xD)_ **:**

 ***He creado una página de Facebook** (búsquenme como Domina Mortem. Tengo la misma imagen que uso de perfil aquí en FF) _para darme un espacio, ya sea con mis fics, tonterías y otras cosas. Estoy más activa en esa red social que las demás así que los invito a darle like para que puedan ver extras que les pueden interesar acerca de mis historias y del fandom en general._ **Se los agradeceré de corazón si me ayudan a hacer activa la página, que para fin de cuentas es donde yo podría convivir más con ustedes.** _Me aparezco por aquí contadas veces al año, así que quisiera establecer amistades con los lectores y autores de la sección :D._

 _Notas aclaratorias:_

 _*Hubo muchos cambios gracias a la Revolución Industrial, pues permitió el surgimiento de grandes empresas y fábricas. La familia Him es dueña de una textil. Sí, son capitalistas. Pero lo importante aquí es que las mujeres podían trabajar en fábricas textiles._

 _*Claro que para la época, aún era muy mal visto que la mujer desarrollara el papel de obrero, pues se le tenía asociada a una imagen de ama de casa y madre. Burbuja al tener esto en cuenta decide ser varón para no causar habladurías entre la gente. Además de que no quería que su propia familia pudiera encontrarla._

 _*Voyeur: Es la persona que tiene como fetiche presenciar actos íntimos entre terceros. En otras palabras la que gusta de ver a los demás tener sexo para excitarse, un mirón._

 _*Felación: Cuando la mujer le hace sexo oral al hombre._

 _*No creía necesario especificar los últimos dos términos, pero nunca se sabe si hay un inocente entre nosotros (?)._

 _Curiosidades:_

 _*Este escrito estaba guardado en mis documentos. Originalmente empecé a escribirlo el 1 de octubre del 2015. Lo encontré el día de antier mientras buscaba el capítulo incompleto 28 de_ _Peligrosa Tentación_ _para continuar con ese fic, pero me dio por terminar este cuando me di cuenta que casi cumple el año._

 _*A quienes siguen PT: Lo lamento, la inspiración llegó con este one-shot._

 _*Ya tenía tiempo queriendo escribir algo de la pareja azul y sinceramente me siento satisfecha con el resultado aunque presiento que me salió más romántico de lo que planeé._

 _*Se podría decir que fue mi primer soft lemmon oficialmente publicado._

 _*Escogí específicamente el año de 1872 porque me gustaron los vestidos que usaban las mujeres en ese entonces. Sí, no hay otra razón. Los vestidos me conquistaron y ya._

 _*Ahora me dieron ganas de escribir de mis rojos en este universo, pero dudo que lo haga pronto. Tengo muchos fics que actualizar y_ _La Miseria di un Arlecchino_ _me está mirando con odio por no continuarlo. Espero rápido ponerme al corriente con ese fanfic._

 _*Yo dibujé la imagen que puse para portada del fanfic.  
_

 _*Me inspiré un poco en el capítulo de la caricatura original llamado: "Niño Burbuja", donde Burbuja se hace pasar por Boomer para capturar a Brick y a Butch._

 **Bien, ahora sí, espero que este One-shot les haya gustado, en especial a quienes les gusta la pareja azul. Me agradaría que dejaran sus comentarios, ¿qué les pareció la trama, el manejo de los personajes, el lemmon, la ambientación, las leves menciones a las historias secundarias de las otras parejas? De cualquier manera, muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y brindarme su valioso tiempo para leerme.**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Domina Mortem/Lady of the Death**


End file.
